blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Tegimen (5e Race)
Tegiman For all my life til' then, and all my daddy's life, an' all his daddy's life, that fellow just stood there. He din't say a word, no sir, just stood o'er by the ol' oak trees and listened. Used ta' tell him my problems, when I was just a boy, an' he was comfortin' in how he were. But, jus' a few days back, he started movin', started speakin', told me everythin' would be a'ight. An' then he just all went-up and left, talkin' about savin' the world or some hooey like that... ''-Abraham Wooder, human farmer, about tegiman paladin R-Sordius before his rise to fame'' Construct-Like Life Tegimen have appearances that seem to be that of constructs, with their heads being odd rectangular shapes with dials and buttons on them, as well as some having strange poles extending out of the tops of their heads. However, despite these appearances, tegimen are creatures of flesh and blood, the durable shape of their head being made of a bone or chitine-like material, with the rest of their body being either a light or dark flesh tone when they are first born. As tegimen become more acclimated to the races around them during their spectating stage of life, their body's flesh slowly changes color to be that of the race that they prefer out of all those they know currently. Seemingly Lifeless Spectators Tegimen begin life in an existence that seems solitary and dull to outsiders, but yet is very enriching and is a learning experience for tegimen. When a tegiman is born, they crawl out of the ground, with a fully formed adult body, however they lack a real face, instead having a coal-black, expressionless screen. They remain in this stage of life, known to them as their 'spectating stage', until they choose to consider themselves mature and ready for life, which can be as young as fifty years of age, or as old as two hundred. Once they exit this stage, their faces come into existence, and they are spurred to life, using their vast wealth of knowledge to assist them in their lives. Mother Earth Due to how tegimen crawl out of the earth itself, and seem to have no real parents, many folk believe that they are a kind of elemental, being based on the hardy steel of the earth. While tegimen do not know if the earth is their true creator, many are willing to serve it, protecting the natural order as druids and rangers, learning of its secrets as wizards, or defending the people that inhabit it from otherworldly beings as clerics and paladins. Not all tegimen believe that the planet is their true parent, and some even find the idea repulsive due to how different they are from any other creature, however it is a common thought that they are. Tegimen Names When a tegiman has become mature, they compile everything they know about the languages and races around them, and choose a name from their favored race. Once they have done this, they add a letter to the front of it, and a hyphen between the letter and name, to differentiate themselves as a tegiman and not a member of the race. Tegimen Traits Your tegiman character has the following racial traits. Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 2. Age. Tegimen live for a very long time, considering themselves mature when they have observed a sufficient amount of the realm, between the ages of 50 and 200. A tegiman's patience in determining how long until they have hit maturity affects their lifespan; they live for ten times as long as their age of maturity, to a maximum of 2000 years. Alignment. Tegimen see the world as all being connected in a way, with each action being carefully calculated, making many of them abide by laws and codes to make sure they do not break balance. Favored Race. ''In your spectating stage of life, you preferred one race of humanoids to all others. This race determines your size and your speed, as well as your overall appearance, however you are still treated as your race being tegiman. ''Hardened Mind. ''You have resistance to psychic damage. ''Stoic Screen. You have advantage on saving throws against being frightened. Broadcast. You can cast the ''minor illusion cantrip, but when cast in this way it only displays either images on your screen, or sounds emanating from yourself. Your spellcasting ability for this spell is your Wisdom. ''Languages. You can speak Common and one language dependent on your favored race. Tegimen survey the world to learn to speak, taking on a language based on the race they favor. Subrace. ''Tegimen have three outcomes that they end their spectating stage in. Their screens are either fully intact, have been broken or shattered, or they are possessed by a spirit. '''Intact Screen Most times when a tegiman first awakens, they are untouched, and able to start their lives without any sort of complications involving their spectating stage. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Constitution score increases by 1. ''Darkvision. ''Accustomed to watching throughout long nights in your spectating stage, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of green. ''Undisturbed Spectator. ''You gain proficiency in Perception. '''''Extra Language. You can speak, read, and write one extra language of your choice. ''Emulation. ''You gain proficiency in one set of artisan's tools of your choice. Broken Screen During your spectating stage of life, something had attempted to kill you, shattering your screen. Your screen may be entirely broken, giving you a dark void for a face, or it may just be filled with cracks. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Strength score increases by 1. ''Shattered Fists. ''Your body has had parts of it shattered, making your hands and other parts of your body sharp as daggers. Your unarmed strikes deal 1d4 slashing damage, instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. ''Blade Hug. ''When a creature starts its turn grappling you or being grappled by you, it takes 1d4 piercing damage. ''Ragged Form. ''When you aren't wearing armor, your AC equals 13 + your Dexterity modifier. You can equip a shield and still benefit from your ragged form. ''Emulation. ''You gain proficiency in 2 martial weapons of your choice. Possessed During your spectating stage of life, a spirit took over your body, and you either share control of your body with it, or it has taken over you entirely. Most possessed tegimen have ghastly images displayed on their screens, typically of shadowy eyes or mouths. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Charisma score increases by 1. ''Darkvision. ''Having your sight augmented by the spirit inside of you, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of green. ''Crowded Mind. ''You are immune to being possessed. ''Scare. ''As an action, you can change your screen to appear like the deepest, darkest fears of a creature within 30 feet of yourself. If the creature can see you, it makes a Wisdom saving throw. The DC for this saving throw is equal to 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier. On a failed saving throw, the creature is frightened of you for 1 minute. The creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on a success. After using this trait, you must take a long rest before doing so, again. ''Emulation. ''You know one necromancy cantrip of your choice. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for it. Detect Balance Scores Base: 14 Intact Screen: 25 Broken Screen: 27 Possessed: 28Category:Races